Off the Boat
by 10MidnightArrow11
Summary: Things are not well in the Sunshine Islands. Lovers fight, cheaters love, and sometime the heart doesn't know what it wants. Take a peak into the minds of the villagers you thought you knew. Based on Regardless1604's Reflections of the Heart Challenge.
1. Love

**Author's Note: This is based off of Regardless1604's Reflection's of the Heart Challenge! It surrounds the characters of Sunshine Island and I'm pretty proud of these drabbles. Hope you like them too!**

 **Here we have 100 words on Charlie's return to the island after years in the city.**

 **Obviously I don't own Harvest Moon.**

Love

Charlie stepped off the boat and looked around at his old home. He hadn't been back to the Sunshine Islands in seven years. So much had changed. He wasn't some energetic kid. He was a doctor. He was a man. He was an entirely different person.

And yet everything was just as he left it. He could smell delicious food wafting from Pierre's house. He could hear Natalie and Elliot fighting in their front lawn. Chelsea was dropping crops in the shipping bin.

And there was Eliza coming to greet him.

She enveloped him in a hug.

She was tall and beautiful. Poised and elegant. Nothing like the little girl she used to be. And yet Charlie still loved her. And he loved his home.


	2. Hate

**Author's Note: Ready for another all ready?**

 **Here we have 100 words on the Witch Princess and her undying emotions towards the Goddess.**

 **Obviously I don't own Harvest Moon.**

Hate

The strongest hate stems from the strongest love. And the Witch Princess sure had a lot of hate for the Harvest Goddess.

The Witch paced around the Goddess's pond plotting out what she would say. She was going to give that bitch a piece of her mind this time.

How dare the Goddess prance around like she was better than everyone else? How come she got her own church? And how dare she flirt with Mark?

The Witch dropped some grass into the pond and waited for her enemy to rise. She'd get her this time.


	3. Patience

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading my fics. I really appreciate it!**

 **This is a heartbreaking little piece on the patience it requires for Pierre to love Natalie. I'm thinking about writing more extensively on these two so let me know what you think! Obviously I don't own Harvest Moon.**

Patience

The platter of rainbow curry clattered to the ground.

"I've heard enough about your stupid dishes!"

"Please Natalie, you're overreacting!"

"I'm overreacting! Well at least I can show some kind of emotion! All you talk about is food, you idiot! What about me? Why don't you ever ask about me? Don't you worry that I'll leave just like everyone else? And you're going to end up just like your stupid, ugly uncle Gourmet! Lonely and fat and weird!"

Natalie slammed the door and left Pierre with his head in his hands.

All he could do was wait and wait and finally-

Go after her.

And there she was on the beach in the moonlight.

"Oh Pierre, I'm so sorry."

"I know."

"I just-I'm such an idiot. It wasn't about you. My dad-my dad wrote-"

"It's okay. I love you. I will always love you."


	4. Happiness

**Author's Note: Mirabelle is a character I feel doesn't get enough attention. She's adorable.**

 **Here's the reflections Mirabelle has during a very special wedding.**

Happiness

Mirabelle could not feel luckier for the life she lived.

She had a beautiful daughter, a kind, intelligent son-in-law, and wonderful friends.

But up until now something had been missing.

She could not be truly happy because whenever she would look over at Vaughn, a young man who was like a son to her, she would see a lost and lonely child. She could not get the villagers to see how wonderful he was.

But now someone had.

She watched his eyes light up.

The church bells chimed.

Someone had noticed the diamond in her shop.

All her children were truly happy.

And so was she.


	5. Lust

**Author's Note: Just a warning, this one is slightly more adult. I did have a lot of fun writing it though. This drabble is an affair between Denny and a certain blonde former pop star.**

Lust

Denny couldn't help but feel exhilarated, knowing they could get caught at any moment.

Her body, exposed, stretched out on the sand.

She was porcelain in the moon light.

Her golden locks sprawled like a halo.

But she was not an angel.

And neither was he.

Chelsea never once crossed his mind that night until he pulled himself back under the covers next to her.

He never noticed the sand he tracked into the bed.


	6. Anger

**AN: This is a fight between Natalie and Elliot. Natalie speaks first but it's about Elliot's anger.**

"You're such a wimp."

"No I'm not."

"Sure you are, and it's just a matter of time before Julia figures it out."

"That's not true!"

"Do you really think she would rather date a nerd like you or that hunk, Vaughn, she works with?"

"Shut up."

"I bet the two of them are already fooling around."

"She wouldn't."

"With his big strong muscles and that smoldering glare."

"…"

"I bet he touches her."

"…"

"I bet she likes it."

"Shut up Natalie, just shut up!"

"Did you really think she could love _you_ , our own father couldn't even love you."

"That's a lie!"

"It's true; he was too ashamed of what an ugly, stupid baby you were. He'd be even more ashamed if he saw you now."

Elliot slammed his bedroom door. He couldn't take any more of Natalie's taunting. It wasn't a brash, loud anger he went burning inside of him. It was silent fury.


End file.
